Danny Phantom and the Ghostly Jedi - The Force Awakens
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After being saved from her scheduled execution, Barriss Offee is sent to Earth to help a certain ghost boy become the one who shall bring balance to the Force. But as she is being hunted down by the Republic and Darth Sidious, can she succeed? Or will the darkness and the light destroy each other?
1. Introduction

_**This story is actually heavily influenced by the story known as Danny Phantom and the Gates of Hell by DJ Rodriguez. Go check the story out, and know that I'm going to keep this story as original as I possibly can, but it will contain some elements from my favorite anime and cartoon franchises. Things like Dragon Ball Z, Bleach, and maybe some Ed, Edd n' Eddy. But for now, I hope you all enjoy the story.**_

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom, nor do I own Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = regular speech

'_Now fulfill your destiny!' = thoughts_

"**I'm going ghost!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**INTRODUCTION**_

* * *

_**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM AND THE GHOSTLY JEDI - THE FORCE AWAKENS**_

_**It has been a month since the events of "The Wrong Jedi" and the trial for former Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee has been completed. Sentenced to death by Firing Squad by the Republic Senate, the former Padawan resigns herself to her fate only to gain help from the most unlikely of sources. Now on the run from the Jedi Order and the Republic, Barriss finds herself on a strange planet beyond the Outer Rim territories. A planet known by the locals as Earth.**_

_**She takes refuge in Amity Park - supposedly the most haunted place on Earth - and discovers that the son of two resident ghost hunters is extremely strong in the Force. And so she offers to teach him what she knows in the ways of the Force and Lightsaber combat. But with the Republic's forces hunting her down, she cannot take him to a place like Ilum to find his own Lightsaber crystal, nor can she simply construct a droid that can help in excavating a crystal that can handle the power of the Force.**_

_**However, neither of them are without guidance.**_

_**After a particular ghost attack, Barriss and Danny are visited by the Master of Time, Clockwork, and are presented with two crystals. These crystals are naturally occuring crystals that are formed within the deepest reaches of the Ghost Zone by combining the power of the Force with the residual ectoplasm that makes up the Ghost Zone.**_

_**Armed with their new Lightsabers and the power of the Force, Danny and Barriss shall strive to become the greatest warriors of the Force the galaxy has ever known.**_

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**That's it for the introductory chapter of my story. Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to leave a review and to vote on the poll I have up if you haven't yet. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't want a long Author's Note to take up too much of this chapter, so let's just dive Right in!**_

_**But before that, I just want to thank God for blessing me with the words I needed to write this chapter. Without his help, I never would have been able to write this chapter as quickly as I did.**_

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or any references used in this story!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = regular speech

_'Now fulfill your destiny!' = thoughts_

**"I'm going ghost!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Truth Comes To Light!**_

* * *

Kneeling in the dark prison cell she was being kept in, Barriss Offee sat silent as she looked out the small window that provided her cell with sparse lighting. Upon her arrest she'd been relieved of her Lightsaber and had powerful Force Binders slapped on her wrists to keep her from using the Force to escape from custody by either stealing a card key or by using the Force Persuade technique to mind control the guards. She was currently wearing only a plain white robe due to the nature of what was to happen later today.

After a long debate about her actions, the Republic Military under orders of the Senate and the Chancellor had sentenced the girl to death by Firing Squad. Since Barriss was still, technically, a soldier at the time, it seemed like the most appropriate method of execution for a traitor.

Barriss herself still has many regrets about her most recent actions. Chief among them being her framing Ahsoka, her best friend, for murdering Letta Turmond and orchestrating the terrorist bombing of the Jedi Temple. The Mirialan femme fatale doesn't know why she did. Under the influence of the Dark Side of the Force she just decided she needed to frame someone to get the authorities off her tracks. She didn't even care who it was at the time. She hates herself for what was done and wishes only to apologise to her friend, even if she's never forgiven for her actions.

_'Oh, Ahsoka. Where are you?'_ Barriss asked through the Force.

It's really the only thing she can still do with the Force these days.

The Mirialan was broken from her thoughts when the thick iron door to her cell was opened and a Jedi Sentinel walked in with someone familiar close behind.

"Prisoner Offee. You have a visitor." the Sentinel informed speaking in a distinctly female voice that was slightly distorted by her mask.

The Sentinel moved out of the way in order to let in the least likely people Barriss had expected to see. Her former master, an older Mirialan woman named Luminara Unduli, and an African man known as Mace Windu: a Jedi Master who is part of the Jedi High Council. Her master, she could understand being a visitor to a degree. Despite being close, Barriss had always tried to keep her emotions at bay in order to avoid making attachments due to the code of the Jedi. Although she always thought of the older Mirialan woman as the mother she never knew.

But what she can't understand is why Master Windu is here. As far as she knows, the man has absolutely no reason to be here unless to interrogate her for more information. Such as any accomplices she may have had during the whole debacle with Ahsoka.

_'Questioning me is pointless then.'_ she thought bitterly. _'Nobody else was involved except me. And while I may regret my actions, I meant every word that I spoke. The Jedi Order has long since lost its way. What once was a faction of glorious peacekeepers has become nothing more than a band of warriors and mercenaries hell-bent on spilling as much blood as possible to win a meaningless war!'_

"Barriss, my Padawan," the young girl averted her gaze slightly when Luminara called her 'my Padawan'. "I thought you might enjoy a bit of familiar company in your final moments. And we need to have a talk with you."

"If you're going to interrogate me, you might as well forget it. I have nothing else to say to you. And even if I did have the information you see, I wouldn't give it up anyway." Barriss stated.

She nearly flinched as Luminara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder like she'd done so many times in the past. But for some reason, she noticed, the feel of this particular action was more motherly than usual.

"Barriss, we're not here to interrogate you. We just want to talk. The fact of the matter is, we haven't been completely honest with you about something." Luminara explained. "Many younglings, yourself included when you were that age, wonder what their parents were like. Whether they loved them or not, who they were, things like that. You yourself asked who your parents were and we just told you that we didn't know who they were personally, but that they loved you very much. However, we lied when we said that we didn't know your parents."

Now Barriss was just confused. Why would they bring up something like her parents at a time like this? And why after all these years?

"What does this have to do with anything? Even if I learn about my parents now, I'm already a dead woman walking." Barriss said, not seeing the point in learning about her parents at a time like this.

"The fact is, Barriss, that we lied about the identity of your parents, not because we didn't want you to know about them. It was because we wanted to protect you from the many enemies they had made in life. Enemies who would surely have targeted you to get to your parents." explained Mace.

Barriss nodded as she understood the reason it was kept from her. Such a thing as that is not all that uncommon in the galaxy. That situation where Skywalker and Ahsoka had to rescue Jabba the Hutt's son and bring him back to Tatooine is one such situation. A debacle that had been implemented by Count Dooku in order to trick Jabba into joining the Separatists so that the evil faction could gain an even greater foothold in the Outer Rim territories. And they would need the Hutt's hyperspace lanes to transport droids and supplies to do so.

"Your parents are actually very powerful Jedi Masters, Barriss. One of whom was considered a Maverick back in his youth." Mace revealed.

This bit of news startled the young woman greatly. Her parents were - ARE - Jedi?! And they actually broke the code and had her?!

"Forgive me for being skeptical, Master Windu, but I find that very hard to believe." Barriss said.

"I know it's hard to hear this, Barriss, but it's the truth. Your parents are still alive, they are Jedi who - with the Council's blessing - married out of love, and they had you, young one. And they love you very much." Mace said, sounding surprisingly fatherly at the moment. "But they knew that they couldn't raise you themselves like they wanted to. They both had made far too many enemies in their careers as Jedi and didn't want you to become a target. So it was with heavy hearts that… we left you in the care of the Temple Creche and watched you grow up from afar."

_'Wait a minute… what does he mean by that?'_ Barriss thought to herself. '_Surely it's not like he and Master Luminara are…'_

Barriss' eyes widened as the reality of Mace Windu's words hit her like a ton of bricks. So much so that she could only say three simple words that actually carried a much deeper meaning than she or any of them really understand.

"Oh my god!"

"That's right, Barriss." Luminara said as she brought the young girl into an embrace. "We are your parents. I just wish this could have been revealed under less dire circumstances."

This news just became way too much for the young Mirialan to bare. Coupled with the stress of having to deal with the ramifications of her actions towards her fellow Jedi, plus facing the inevitability of being executed, PLUS finding out who her parents really are, knocked her brain for a loop at least seventeen different ways sideways to Sunday. Her mind was so overloaded, brain flooded with so many different emotions, that she did the only thing that she possibly could at this time.

She fell back in a dead faint.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**So, that's the first official chapter of this story. I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm still ironing out the details about how Barriss will escape to Earth so you'll have a decent escape chase scene that I feel I can be proud of and you will actually enjoy. Before I end the chapter with my usual outro, I have a few questions I'd appreciate you guys taking the time to answer.**_

* * *

_What color crystals do you think Danny and Barriss should receive when they build their Lightsabers, and why those particular colors?_

_This is going to be a harem story with a maximum of six girls. (Barriss, Paulina, and Star are already part of it.) Who else would you choose to be with Danny and why did you choose them?_

_Do you guys want Danny's girls to become Halfas like Danny is? If so, what would you have their Ghost Forms look like? If not, what sort of powers (in addition to the Force) would you like them to have?_

_And finally, when do you guys feel Danny and his fellow warriors should encounter Republic forces? (Jedi, Clone Troopers, etcetera)_

* * *

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to answer my questions up above. And as I'll say…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay, after much internal debate on one question in particular, the harem for this story is now set. I'll reveal who the girls will be at the end of the chapter down below, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and what I attempted to do with what I had.**_

_**But before we get into the chapter, I want to say thank you to God in Heaven for giving me the words I needed to write this chapter, and helping me decide on the chain of events that will take place in this story. Without his help I would never have finished this chapter.**_

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = regular speech

'_Now fulfill your destiny!' = thoughts_

"**I'm going ghost!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Escape from Coruscant**_

* * *

Luminara sat there in the cell, holding back her tears as she cradled her daughter like she knows she should have done so many years ago. So many precious moments of her daughter's life she will never get back because of multiple reasons.

Her first words. Her first steps. Teaching her of Mirialan culture. All of it gone!

And now she has to go through her daughter's untimely death because of a corrupted Senate and a military officer who seems to have it out for anyone with Force Sensitivity! Life can be so cruel!

Glancing up at her husband, she can see in his eyes the internal struggle he's currently going through. Because of how long he's been on the Jedi Council, Mace has had to suppress his emotions at almost all times. He could barely say the phrase 'I love you' to Luminara anymore because of how out of touch with his emotions he's become. Not that she blames him. This war and all of the craziness it's put everyone through has changed everyone. And not for the better.

Barriss was certainly correct about that.

She may not have wanted to believe it at first, but the fact of the matter is that the Jedi really have become nothing more than a band of warriors instead of the peacekeepers that they once were. Mace himself even said that the Jedi would not openly participate in the war when this whole debacle started. And look where they are now.

"Where did it go so wrong, Luminara?" Mace asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where did the Jedi Order and the Republic as a whole begin to lose its way like this? And how did we not see the signs?"

"I wish I knew, Mace. Ever since this war began, everything has been clouded by darkness. So much so that even us masters are unable to sense the light. To see what truly is and is not the will of the Force." Luminara began to let her tears fall at last. "But none of that matters to me right now. I just wish that we could save our daughter from this horrible fate."

In a rare moment of being in touch with his emotions, Mace did something that showed that he is still human. Still capable of expressing his feelings towards his family. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around his wife and unconscious child. Partly to comfort one of them, and partly to perform at least one familial act before the death of his child.

What neither of them know, however, is that a certain Grandmaster of the Jedi Order saw the whole interaction.

And to be honest, he would have laughed when Barriss fainted from information overload had the situation not been so serious. He knows that as a Jedi, Barriss is the responsibility of the order to dispense justice. However, she is still the child of two of the order's most powerful masters. One who is an exceptional duelist, and the other being the greatest healer the Jedi Order has ever seen since the days of the Old Republic. And everyone in the Jedi Order knows just how powerful all forms of Jedi were back in the days of the Old Republic.

Compared to them, they all might as well be just a bunch of preschoolers swinging sticks around.

'_I suddenly feel very insignificant.'_ Mace thought to himself.

Locking eyes with Luminara, they came to an agreement that seemed to be the most unjedi-like thing they've ever decided to do. But they'd have to wait until tonight to put their plan into action.

Lucky for them, it seems the Senate moved Barriss' execution to tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

_**That night…**_

* * *

All was quiet as almost the entirety of the Jedi Order was asleep after a long day of training and teaching. Some having returned from missions to various worlds, while others are just heading out. But the most important part here is that the daytime guards are switching out with the night guards in order to rest up and keep security as tight as possible. But this is also a bit of a tedious process as it takes a bit of time for the guards to switch shifts.

Then again, that's what two certain worried parents have been waiting for.

"Hey, didja hear about what happened to Larry? I heard he got offed by some blonde chick with awful puns." one clone said to another.

"Aww! Not Larry!" groaned the other.

"Yeah, but I suppose that's karma hitting him hard." the first clone said as he and his brother walked past a dark hallway.

"He really should have learned not to be such a flirt with the ladies. He really would have lived longer." the second clone admitted. "By the way, is it true that this girl's hair literally set itself on fire?"

As the two clones walked off, they were none the wiser as Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli-Windu stealthily snuck past while Mace was carrying his sleeping daughter. He used a powerful Force Suggestion on her prior to this escape attempt in order to make sure she wouldn't ask too many questions until the time was right. And neither parent really wanted to put up with having to answer a bunch of questions right in the middle of an escape attempt.

It's a simple plan, in theory.

The two Jedi are going to flee with their daughter in a simple cargo ship that they planned to 'liberate' from Republic custody. Once offworld, they would head for a solar system beyond the Outer Rim territory and settle on an inhabited planet there. With any luck, they'll be able to live a relatively peaceful life away from the Clone Wars. They'd be able to raise Barriss for the remainder of her childhood, maybe give her a sibling or two, grow old, and die happy. See? Simple.

...Okay, maybe not quite that simple, but hey, nothing in life is ever simple.

After all, not only will the Jedi Order be hunting them down after branding them as traitors, but it's just a matter of time before the war reaches beyond the Outer Rim. Once that happens, they may have no choice but to fight. And after everything that's happened so far, like Barriss, the two Jedi Masters have had enough of war and bloodshed to last more than one lifetime.

"Over there! That's the ship we're taking!" Mace whispered as he indicated a rather boxy looking ship.

Now Luminara is no expert when it comes to ships, but even she isn't above calling the thing she sees now a hunk of junk. The frame was built like a box, the wings and steering flaps were pretty banged up, and who knows how much rust has accumulated on that thing!

"That's a ship!?" she whispered incredulously.

Mace quickly and quietly made his way up the ramp and set Barriss down on a bed in the medical bay. Luminara followed right after and closed the door behind her after retracting the ramp.

"Who cares as long as it flies?" Mace asked as he got in the driver's seat.

Luminara quickly got in the co-pilot chair and buckled up. Knowing how much damage this thing must have taken on supply runs, it's undoubtedly going to be a bumpy ride. Mace fired up the engines and was pleasantly surprised that they didn't make a whole lot of noise. He slowly and carefully navigated the ship out of the hangar before he chose to floor it.

The ship quickly flew up and out of Coruscant's atmosphere and sped off to where the Jedi could quickly and safely use a Hyperspace Lane to get past the Outer Rim Worlds.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know. Not as much of an elaborate escape as I'd hoped it would be. But things will really begin to heat up once the crew gets to Amity Park. Plus there will be one little surprise in store.**_

_**No questions this chapter. But thank you guys so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = regular speech

'_Now fulfill your destiny!' = thoughts_

"**I'm going ghost!" = someone yelling**

* * *

**_Shaak Ti's Rage_**

* * *

"**THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHY WOULD THEY POSSIBLY HOPE TO GAIN BY HELPING PRISONER OFFEE ESCAPE!? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"**

It is now the day of Barriss Offee's scheduled execution and all was set to go, but there was a problem. Barriss is no longer in her cell! But of course, you all already knew that from the events of the previous chapter. Not wanting to deal with another "Ahsoka on the run" situation, Clones were immediately sent to search for the missing former Jedi. But nothing turned up… until Rex and a couple of his troops searched the security recordings.

Everyone, Anakin especially, was shocked to find out that not only had Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli snuck Barriss out of prison and offworld, but that the two Jedi Masters are actually MARRIED and are HER PARENTS! Anyone who's not Yoda or most of the council, that is. Needless to say, Anakin was beginning to see a LOT of hypocrisy from the Jedi Order. At least from his point of view. I mean, no one knows the whole story just yet.

But more to the point, obviously steaming over this recent information and the news that two highly respected Jedi actually helped a traitor to the republic escape from prison caused the admiral to storm his way to the temple and barge right in to the council chambers demanding answers.

True, none of the gathered Jedi really like Tarkin or his attitude, Anakin especially for what he did to Ahsoka, but like the Jedi they are, they managed to bite their tongues, grit their teeth, and prevent themselves from lashing out in response to this rude man. Especially Shaak Ti, who had to try especially hard to keep up her calm and serene appearance due to her own instincts flaring up.

...Actually, she had to keep those instincts under wraps for Ahsoka's entire trial, come to think of it.

Togruta parents are well known for being fiercely protective of their families. Their children especially. And they can be even more dangerous than a full grown Rancor when their children are threatened in any way. To Shaak Ti, Ahsoka is her daughter in all but blood, and so it was tough for her to remain neutral during the whole debacle with that farce of a trial.

'_They are SO lucky that I was still on Kamino at the time of that trial, or I would have torn the lot of them limb from limb for what they did to the young one! Thank the Force Skywalker had the sense to stick by his… at the time… Padawan through thick and thin.'_ she thought to herself.

Out loud, she simply glared at the man and stomped her way up to him as she began to really let loose her instincts. It was so scary, none of the other Jedi or the Clone Guards wanted to try and stop her.

"You have some nerve, Tarkin. Barging in here and demanding anything of the Jedi." she growled, baring her fangs as though she were fighting out in the wild. "You know what I don't understand? You come in here with controversial evidence and try to frame one of our own, and that's fine. We try to prove that same young Jedi's innocence with truely concrete evidence and suddenly you get all uppity. Especially when you know damn well that she would NEVER betray the Jedi Order! Not that you ever gave her the chance to prove herself, you insufferable, fucking simpleton!"

A few of the Jedi Council members silently gasped. That's the first time Shaak Ti has cursed in like… EVER! She's usually so calm and serene. But this is a side of her that no one has ever seen before. And if they're being honest, Jedi are not supposed to feel fear: but this is just the scariest thing they've ever witnessed! Especially since a dark aura that seems to have glowing red eyes and sharp teeth is forming around her!

_'I would say it was nice knowing you, Tarkin, but that would make me a liar.'_ Anakin thought to himself.

_'He had this coming for a long time now.'_ was the universal thought of the rest of the council.

Not to mention the Clone Guards outside the council chambers. In fact, Anakin himself is silently berating himself for not thinking to bring popcorn in case something like this happened.

"Let me tell you something, _Admiral_," growled Shaak with enough venom to kill a Krayt Dragon. "You people of the Republic Military took charge of Jedi matters once already, and the repercussions of doing so are already great enough without you causing any more trouble for all of us! So why don't you take your ugly face along with whatever Outer Rim trash you're smoking, **AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU WANNABE PIECE OF BANTHA POODOO!"**

And with a resounding sound of *WHAM!*, Admiral Tarkin was sent on a one way trip to the stratosphere via Shaak Ti's Force enhanced kick to his butt. If one were to see it happen they'd probably compare it to a meteor flying in reverse back into outer space. And you know what? I agree with them.

"**YAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEYYYY!"** screamed Tarkin as he sailed upward and vanished with an anime twinkling star effect like what usually happens when Team Rocket is sent blasting off.

Once that was over, Shaak Ti began to take deep breaths through her nose to try and calm down while reining in her protective maternal instincts as well as her predatory instincts. It took a few minutes, but the Togrutan femme fatale of the Jedi Council was able to calm down to the point where she no longer wished to rip anybody's throats out. And she was surprised when she heard applause from all of the gathered Jedi. With Anakin's being the loudest.

"Way to put that guy in his place, Shaak!" cheered Anakin as he and the other Jedi pulled out score cards. "That's a ten!"

"Thank you, thank you! I'm here till Thursday!" Shaak quipped, unable to keep the grin off her face.

"Yes, well, as entertaining as that was, I'm afraid we must get back to business. It won't be long before the Republic Senate and the populace begins to riot about how two of the order's most respected Jedi willingly helped a criminal to escape from prison before their execution." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan is correct. Just why would masters Windu and Unduli go to the trouble of breaking former Padawan Offee out of prison like they did?" Plo-Koon asked, having gotten himself under control.

If he's being honest, that's the first time since the Clone Wars began that he's found some semblance of entertainment like that. With close friends and fellow Jedi dying left and right due to the Separatists and their Droid armies, it's become increasingly difficult to find any semblance of happiness in life.

"Unexpected, this was not. Put the life of their child before their own, parents always will." Yoda explained, knowing that most of the council knows about Mace and Luminara being married.

After all, including himself, they're the ones who approved of this marriage to begin with.

"WAIT! WHAT!?" shouted Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo-Koon, and Shaak Ti.

They knew nothing about those two being married. Like, at all!

"You're making that up!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You guys didn't know that?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked before chuckling as he said "Where've you been? Pay attention!"

"Yeah, seriously guys, it's so obvious." Stass-Ali added.

Anakin was about to make a snappy remark at that comment, but then the gears in his mind started to turn at a rapid pace. It actually does seem obvious now that he thinks about it. Barriss really does have some physical characteristics that show she is the child of Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli.

Barriss has a few of Mace's facial features such as his eye shape and chin, and her hair and skin color are the same shade as Luminara's own. Even the accent she has when she speaks is the same as the older Mirialan's.

"Huh. Suddenly everything makes a lot more sense." Anakin commented.

"Indeed it does." Obi-Wan replied as he turned to Shaak Ti and asked "Remember when all the council used to do was sit around and argue in circles?"

"Yeah, good times." she said in remembrance with lazy eyes.

"Good times, indeed." sighed Obi-Wan.

They were broken from their trip down memory lane when they heard a low *THUD* followed by a cry of "MY LEG!" from outside and realized that Tarkin must have finally landed from his impromptu voyage into the stratosphere of the planet.

"...I'll call an ambulance." Anakin said as he, begrudgingly, proceeded to call for a medical vehicle.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**So, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it's still on the short side. I'm trying to think of what I can do for a backstory as to how Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli ended up married with a kid, but I wanted to get this out for Star Wars Day. It's a day early, I know, but I still hope you all like it.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. And in the spirit of the holiday…**_

_**May the 4th be with you, and have a fantastic day my Jedi and Sith friends!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello, ya Jedi! Hello, ya Gun-Guns, hello ya faithful readers!~ THIS STORY AIN'T DEAD! I know it's been awhile since I last… oh jeez, when DID I last update? Let me just check my calendar, uh… it was last updated on May 3rd, 2019? Oh my gosh, it's been on hold for more than a year! Well, I was kind of in a creative slump with most of my stories, so… sorry about that. Anyway, let's get started, shall we?_

* * *

_**Danny Phantom**_ _is owned by __**Butch Hartman**__, and __**Nickelodeon Studios. Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, & Star Wars Rebels**_ _are all owned by __**Disney**__, and __**Lucasart.**_

* * *

_**Meeting the Fentons**_

* * *

On planet Earth in the Gamma Quadrant of the galaxy, otherwise known as Unknown Space to those even in the Outer Rim worlds, we find ourselves at a rather unusual home. The building itself is made from bricks and mortar which is normal building material for houses and other structures, but it has a large metal sign that reads 'Fenton Works' attacked by steel beams to the front. And on the top of the building is a metal structure that vaguely resembles a UFO. Inside the house, a married couple is busy setting up what appears to be two guest rooms.

One of these people is a rather large man who is way over the point of being obese with a large body, short neck, large beefy arms, and rather stumpy legs. He appears to be caucasian and has black hair that's graying on the sides and back, along with black eyes. His wife, however, doesn't look a day outside of her prime and is the exact opposite of her husband with a perfect hourglass figure that's been maintained through years of training to fight. The man wears an orange hazmat suit with black gloves and boots, his wife wears one that's in light blue with a pair of goggles that have red lenses.

These two are Jack and Maddie Fenton, the leading experts on ghosts and specters in Amity Park.

...The only ghost researchers in Amity Park, to be honest.

Most of the town thinks the two are crazy due to their obsession with ghosts being real and their creation of gadgets and gizmos to trap/destroy said creatures. It amazes one, really, how their two children have managed to survive for so long with parents like these two raising them. Let alone how they've stayed sane for as long as they have.

And hey, here comes one of their kids now!

Their youngest child, a boy with messy black hair and crystal blue eyes and his father's skin color. He's fourteen years old and seems a little on the skinny side. He wears a white T-shirt with a red oval on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. This is Daniel Fenton. Just call him Danny. Everyone does.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Danny asked.

Now, Danny is a young lad who knows what to expect from his parents. Which are often three things. Working on ghost related inventions like the Ghost Portal that's currently in development, blabbering on about how they're going to rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule, and his father eating his weight in snack foods. So to see his parents actually acting the definition of 'normal', as it were, made him understandably nervous.

He mentally reminded himself to check outside to see if the sky is falling.

"Oh, hi sweetie. Well, if you're asking, a couple of friends of ours are coming over." Maddie said to her son as she slipped a pillow into a pillow sheet.

"That's right, Danny-Boy. These friends of ours aren't as into the field of ghost research as your mother and I are, but they're still great people and some of the best friends we've ever had. And if I recall correctly, they've got a daughter around your age. Maybe a little older." Jack said as he put a vase of flowers on the night stand. "They're moving here to Amity Park, and they need a place to stay for a little while. So we're setting up the guest rooms."

"They're going to be staying with us until they can find a place of their own here in Amity, so we'd appreciate it if you'd help them feel welcome, Danny." Maddie said as she finished putting the fitted sheet and quilt on the mattress.

Danny just nodded and left the room to do his own thing. He's not really sure how he feels about a couple of strangers coming to live in his house for who knows how long, but he'll endure it. He just hopes that these people's daughter isn't someone who likes to bully others. He gets that enough at school from Dash and the football team.

Too bad Jazz isn't there for him to talk to because, despite her always trying to basically use him as her personal pet project, he really needs someone to talk to right now.

"Of all the days for Jazz to decide to go out with friends…" Danny said as he felt a migraine coming on.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_That's all she wrote for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but this is honestly all I could think of for this chapter. If you want to suggest ideas in the reviews, please do so. They can help a lot when one is in a creative slump. But for now, I gotta go._

_May the 4th be with you!_


End file.
